The asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) technology is a flexible form of transmission which allows any type of service traffic, voice, video or data, to be multiplexed together on to a common means of transmission. In order for this to be realised, the service traffic must first be adapted typically into 53 byte cells comprising 5 byte headers and 48 byte payloads such that the original traffic can be reconstituted at the far end of an ATM network. This form of adaptation is performed in the ATM adaptation layer (AAL). Five types of adaptation layer have been defined. This invention relates to adaptation layer 1 which is used to adapt constant bit rate traffic to the ATM standard.